


黑手党教母的情人

by Lotusandmeat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: 4827 - Freeform, 48727 - Freeform, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusandmeat/pseuds/Lotusandmeat
Summary: 性转27前提，CP为4827，火锅底ALL27有性转27生子情节提及，多情人提及，极其淫荡的性器官描写关键词：涨奶、吸奶器





	黑手党教母的情人

**Author's Note:**

> 性转27前提，CP为4827，火锅底ALL27  
> 有性转27生子情节提及，多情人提及，极其淫荡的性器官描写  
> 关键词：涨奶、吸奶器

纲吉有些烦恼地坐在床上，刚刚沐浴过的身躯泛着健康的粉色，她只穿了一件宽敞的浴袍，雪白的胸脯在浴袍的遮遮掩掩下露出代表着丰满的乳沟。  
  
虽然母乳喂养会更好，但是频繁地喂奶不仅会乳房疼痛，还会影响她处理家族事务的效率，频繁起夜的行为甚至会让她疲惫到无心性爱。为此，以狱寺为首的人心疼地请求她停止喂奶行为，宝宝则由他们白天夜晚轮流冲泡奶粉喂养。  
  
纲吉答应了，不得不说终于不用喂奶也让她松了一口气，干脆利落地把宝宝甩给了他的父亲们。没错，是们。彭格列十世的众多情人们，都是还在襁褓之中的未来十一世的父亲。  
  
自从生了孩子以后，纲吉的乳房变大了不少，断奶期的开始也代表了涨奶情况的出现。没有宝宝吮吸奶水，涨奶的疼痛和不适让她不得不求助于吸奶器，不是说人不可以，但是让成年男人来帮她解决奶水过多的问题也太让人觉得尴尬了，还是工具相对而言更符合她一贯的风格。  
  
纲吉解开浴袍的腰带，将胸部暴露在空气中，雪白的奶子点缀着褐色的乳头。她的乳房很大，有D杯，在生育后的现在大概能称得上E了。重点是乳头，在之前她的乳粒和乳晕都偏小，但是现在比起之前的模样要肥大不少，小小的乳粒从黄豆大小变成了葡萄大小。  
  
乳房现在有十分明显的胀痛感，本来下午的时候纲吉就应该用吸奶器先解决一部分，但是当时她临时外出和其他家族谈判去了，回来以后已经到了天色昏暗的时候。如果不是意志力强，她早就疼到在车上就忍不住想要解决了。想到这里，纲吉连忙一手托着胸部，另一只手用葱白的指尖在外围的乳肉上均匀用力，手指从乳房四周向乳头方向按摩、挤压，乳头上的小孔很快滴出几滴奶汁。  
  
看到有乳汁滴出后，纲吉拿起斯帕纳给她做的吸奶器放到胸前。吸奶器的吸盘很稳，轻轻一按就牢牢地粘在了乳尖上。略微调了一下位置，纲吉确定两个吸奶器都装好了以后便打开手边的总开关。乳尖开始被轻柔的力度按摩着，她想了一想，用手指试探地戳了戳发胀到让人觉得疼痛难熬的乳房，还是把开关调到中档。这是斯帕纳特地帮她设定的档位，奶水越多需要用到的档位越高，最高档足以让奶汁宛如泉水一般喷涌而出，能加快奶水的排空速度。  
  
吸奶器声音很小，几乎没有，但是在档位调高后吸力和按摩的力度都变大了不少。纲吉吐出一口气，倚在床头软包上。吸盘咬着乳晕一震一震的，奶水从孔洞之间一滴滴流出，随着按摩器的动作而被吸出收拢到瓶中。  
  
奶水渐渐被吸走，纲吉觉得乳房的不适总算开始减轻了，她看着乳白色汁水从自己的身体里流出，从点点滴滴慢慢变成一股细细的水流，填上空空的奶瓶底部。  
  
“唔……”纲吉半眯着眼低喘一声，吮吸的力道和宝宝类似却又不大一样，大概是婴儿总是贪吃又不知晓控制力道的缘故，每次喂食的时候他总是弄得纲吉乳尖发疼。而她的情人们帮她解决时就不一样了，尤其是狱寺和山本，每次都很温柔，手部的按摩加上唇部的吮吸几乎让她感受不到一点疼痛。  
  
斯帕纳做的吸奶器让她不禁联想到了被他们这群精力充沛的男人吮吸的场景，有力道，奶汁流失地也很快，但是不会疼。纲吉拨弄了一下吸附在自己胸脯上的机器，又托了托饱满的肉球，无奈地叹了一口气。就算是有吸奶器，要完全清空也得等上一段时间，之前她有尝试过用最高档，但是那个刺激对她来说有些过大到不适，因此一直以来她都比较喜欢用中低档慢慢解决涨奶问题。  
  
卧室门外有人“叩叩叩”地在敲门，纲吉拢了拢浴袍遮住下半身，高声问道：“谁？”  
  
“是我，方便进来吗，彭格列？”门外的男声低沉磁性，还带着一丝慵懒。  
  
这个声音……蓝波？不……这个时间点会过来的，应该是斯帕纳吧。  
  
“是斯帕纳吗？进来吧。”  
  
穿着绿色工服的金发男人推开门，纲吉看着他手里捧着的笔记本电脑有些疑惑，便问他：“有什么事吗？”  
  
斯帕纳盯着她看了几秒，纲吉在他的目光下不自在地侧过身子。斯帕纳咬碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，含糊不清地问她：“吸奶器好用吗？”  
  
纲吉耳根有些红，但是面上还是一副镇定自若的样子点了点头。  
  
斯帕纳抱着电脑坐到她旁边，叼着糖棍开始“啪塔啪塔”地敲打起键盘来，余光一直瞥着那对雪白的大胸。吸奶器遮住了乳头，但是却遮不住那对丰满的乳房。  
  
“我说……斯帕纳……”纲吉一边用手托着胸按摩四周以协助吸奶器，一边问他：“你就是来问我这个的？”  
  
斯帕纳敲击键盘的动作微不可查地顿了一下，他抽出嘴里的糖棍扔到旁边的垃圾桶里，回答：“毕竟是我做的东西啊，如果有问题需要及时调整嘛。”  
  
纲吉看到他时不时瞥过来的目光，有些无语。真是的，自己的裸体又不是没见过，至于这幅样子嘛。要看就大大方方地看，这种用余光偷偷摸摸地像什么样。  
  
她没好气地开始赶人：“我觉得没问题，你可以回去了。”  
  
斯帕纳见状，飞快地敲了几下键盘就把电脑放到一边。然后就开始了他来找纲吉的本意，他伸手摸了摸轻微晃动着的奶瓶，那里面的奶汁还在缓慢增加中，斯帕纳眨了眨眼，语气比起之前有些细微变化，“还疼吗？”  
  
纲吉按摩的动作顿了一下，回答道：“还好，没有吸奶器之前挺疼的。”  
  
正在按摩的手被拨开，被男人的大掌包裹住，斯帕纳托着她的乳房，避开吸奶器在上面亲吻着。纲吉在他的动作下忍不住夹住了腿，斯帕纳见状轻笑一声，搂着她的腰，用膝盖分开她的双腿，有些粗糙的布料若有若无地摩擦隔着浴袍摩擦她的下体。  
  
“别……别这样。”纲吉推了推他，现在这个样子怪异极了，让她难得地害羞起来。“等奶水空了再做。”

斯帕纳在靠近吸盘的地方咬了一口，留下一圈浅浅的牙印，这个动作惹得纲吉惊喘一声，她重声叫着他的名字：“斯帕纳！”  
  
斯帕纳乖乖地停下了腿部的动作，但是依旧没有停下手上的动作，他一边思考一边用手指拨弄吸奶器，似乎在观察他的作品。纲吉此时已经是腰部垫着枕头靠在床头上，被他半搂着岔开腿按在床上的姿势了。她红着脸拉了拉浴袍，想要将下体和大腿遮住，因为在使用吸奶器的缘故，想要将胸部遮住是做不到的。这时，斯帕纳突然把一侧的吸奶器扯了下来，纲吉“嘶”地倒吸一口气 ，抱怨几句他突然的动作。  
  
金发的男人拿着吸奶器用一副无辜的神情辩解：“我只是想让彭格列你更舒服一点。”他说完话后叼着那颗乳头吮吸起来。从人体分泌出的乳汁微甜，带着不明显的腥味。  
  
他一边吮吸一边揉捏她的胸部，让口中的乳粒溢出更多的汁液，纲吉因为他找不到技巧的揉捏嘟囔着了几句。说句实在话，斯帕纳的技巧还不如她自己来弄，更别提和吸奶器相比了。当然，本身斯帕纳的意愿就不在此，因此手法也更偏向于调情抚慰而非按摩挤奶。  
  
纲吉被他撩起了欲火，最近这段时间她都没有好好进行欢爱过，斯帕纳故意撩拨让她变得心痒难耐，没多久便开始下体湿润了。  
  
“斯帕纳……摸摸我。”纲吉喘了口气，暗示地用大腿蹭了一下斯帕纳的腿。  
  
斯帕纳应了一声，左手的手掌挪移到她的腿根。那里的皮肤最为柔嫩光滑，原本三角区应当有黑色的小森林遮挡，但是那里的体毛在生育前就被剃掉了，现在长出短短的、有些扎人的短毛。斯帕纳将浴袍扯开，纲吉丰满的裸体呈现在他眼前。  
  
没有穿内裤的下体已经湿漉漉地了，斯帕纳用手指捏了捏还在轻微震动的吸奶器，突然起了个主意， 问她：“彭格列，玩个新的花样可以吗？”  
  
新的……“什么？”被大腿上火热的手吸引了大部分的注意力，纲吉一时没有反应。她觉得自己下体开始流出粘稠的体液，再这样挑逗下去，还没等奶水排空她就要被情欲牢牢束缚住了。  
  
“新的花样，想玩吗？”斯帕纳继续重复道。  
  
鉴于身上的男人一向正经的技术宅身份，纲吉没有多加思考便点头应了下来，在她看来，斯帕纳所谓的新花样大概是一些比较有趣的体位罢了，搞不好他自己觉得是新花样，实际上纲吉可能早就和其他人试过了。  
  
斯帕纳拉开他的大腿，手指在湿润的下体处磨蹭了一下，找到了位置以后就直接把右手拿着的吸奶器按了上去。吸盘在他的动作下瞬间牢牢地吸附在两片被大开的大阴唇上。吸奶器的吸盘其实并不大，但是覆盖住纲吉的下体还是没问题的。  
  
纲吉瞬间软了身体，发出一声变调的尖叫。这对她来说太刺激了，虽然尝试过用跳蛋或者其他自慰道具抚慰下体，但是这个吸奶器和以前她所使用过的道具完全不一样。  
  
吸盘不光紧紧地扣在肉瓣上，还将阴蒂也暴露在了器械按摩的范围内。虽然按摩的频率不如跳蛋那么高，但是那种带着吮吸一般的触感几乎要让纲吉以为自己在被舔舐下体。  
  
“拿开……呜……斯帕纳！快拿开！”纲吉快要被这种感觉逼疯了，斯帕纳趁着她还没来得及反应挣扎，竟然直接把吸奶器的档位调到最高，这差点让纲吉差点被刺激到哭出声来。  
  
实际上纲吉虽然没哭，但是也差不了多远了，她的手胡乱抓着斯帕纳的衣服，腿崩得紧紧地，脚趾都蜷缩到了一起。她一边发着变调的呻吟，一边试图让斯帕纳结束这个“新花样”。  
  
斯帕纳没有允许，他拨动了一下吸附在纲吉下体的吸奶器，确定这个小玩意儿牢牢地吸附在她身上以后，认真地趴在她身上含着硬挺的乳粒吮吸奶水。因为在引用奶汁的缘故，他说话的声音含含糊糊的，“彭格列，你刚刚答应过的，不可以拒绝。”  
  
“不……哈啊……太……呼嗯……”纲吉已经说不出一句完整的话了。下体激烈的按摩加吮吸像是狰狞的锁链，将她狠狠扯进欲望的深渊之中。自从生育后就没怎么接触情欲的身体根本无法反抗，本能甚至会帮着斯帕纳把她残存的理智搅浑。  
  
涨大的阴蒂随着按摩器的频率一跳一跳地，那飞快的速度连接着纲吉的心脏和脉搏。斯帕纳逗弄着嘴里布满唾液的乳头，问她：“舒服吗？”  
  
纲吉根本分不清他问的是上面还是下面，只能胡乱地摇头又点头，她想要完全躺下，但是又受限于体位只能半躺。这个姿势让阴蒂更容易被刺激，也更容易给她带来欢愉。  
  
“唔……呜嗯……”纲吉的身体开始一抖一抖地，证明她被这个不是道具的机械玩弄得很爽。那种头皮发麻，电流像是烟花一般在她的身体内部炸开的快感是她这段时间以来接触到最刺激的一次。“呀啊……呼……啊哈……嗯啊……”  
  
纲吉几乎要以为吸奶器漏电了，不然怎么能解释她被从下体传来的电流电得浑身酥麻无力，只能连连尖叫呻吟。她在微不可查地扭动着身体，似乎是想要逃离这种激烈的快感，又似乎是想要再多一点、再刺激一点让她得以攀上情欲的顶峰。  
  
斯帕纳看到她有些涣散的目光，捏了捏手中的乳房，奶水在那几秒里变成了细小的水流，不过“库存”似乎还是挺充足的样子，远远没达到排空的程度。  
  
应该需要更激烈一点，或者更刺激一点，斯帕纳想到这里，吮吸的力道加大不少，连带着牙齿都带上一些力道，是啃咬、也是刮蹭。纲吉因为乳尖上的玩弄而疼得低叫起来，不得不说，疼痛其实反倒显得情欲的浪潮更加明显，更别提这种疼痛是若隐若现的，随时会被情潮淹没，但是偶尔又突然冒出个小尖尖彰显自己的存在感。

斯帕纳看着她，想要浇点油让纲吉身上的欲火燃烧得更猛烈一些，最好直接把她的理智焚烧干净，让她展现出沉迷情欲之中的艳丽。  
  
“彭格列……”你的声音啊，真好听，呼唤我的名字时是细细的、软软的，还带着喘息的淫靡声；而被刺激到敏感点时会变得像夜莺呖呖鸣啼，又像是被生物本能困住的水鸟在扑棱翅膀；一旦身体承受到了过多的情欲，那道声音就会变得有些尖锐，由沙哑的的尖叫和断断续续的啜泣混杂而成。  
  
这个新花样让我听到了，我最喜欢的彭格列那带着哭喘的情难自禁地叫喊声。听觉的享受外是视觉的盛宴，眼睛所看得到的是还未被进入就已经浑身汗津津的躯体。那从身上腺体不断冒出来的汗珠是带着咸味的，几乎每次性爱中途或者结束时她都会变得像是整个人从水里捞出来一样湿漉漉的，汗珠在雪白的肌肤上滑过，偶尔会停留在吻痕和咬痕上，然后被淡淡的伤疤拦住，汇集起来嘀嗒嘀嗒地聚集到肉体的沟壑里。  
  
不光运动产生的汗液，哪怕只是普通地做爱都会出现无法控制的泪水。亲吻过于激烈时都会有津液从唇瓣中流下，更别提在被挑逗到一定程度时身体总是会自发性泌出的润滑液打湿内裤或者床单。最后是正处于哺乳期的乳房，那里胀满了乳汁，轻轻按摩能让奶水从小孔上分泌出来，如果用上足够的力道揉捏，美味的乳汁就像泄洪一样地喷涌射出。  
  
每次斯帕纳在和纲吉性爱的时候都会产生一种杂念，那就是担心她会因床事过于激烈而脱水。这个念头过后往往会出现更为色情的想法，比如想把自己身上的“水”灌溉给她，让她补充水分。可惜的是人体所能产生出的精液太过稀少，最终还是需要她通过饮水来缓解干渴的状态。  
  
  
纲吉完全不知道他在想哪些乱七八糟的东西，高频率的刺激让她眼角濡湿，长长的睫毛一眨一眨地，上面坠着细小的水珠在微微颤动，随时会滴落下来。她的整个身体像是被点燃的炮竹，噼里啪啦地炸响在体内作祟。随着激烈的快感伴随而来的是习惯性的空虚，想要被紧紧地拥抱，想要被炙热的器官填满，想要被灵巧的手指或舌头席卷欲望的波涛。  
  
“斯帕纳……唔呃……别……别玩了……哈啊……”再不拿开那个吸奶器，她就要被刺激到顶峰了。  
  
“嗯？彭格列你不是玩得很开心吗？明明一直在出水呐。”斯帕纳一贯平淡的语气开始有些波动，他抬起身，开始观察她的身体，发现她已经快要高潮了。  
  
“呜唔……别……别看了……”纲吉能感受到，阴蒂充血涨大到了极致，而后随着白光乍现，自己的下体有液体喷涌而出。“呃啊——”  
  
斯帕纳看到的东西比纲吉自己感受到的要更多，被按摩的乳房溅射出一股股浓稠的乳汁，下体则可以通过吸奶器观测到有少许体液从阴部喷出，然后被一滴不漏地收拢进奶瓶里——那是因为潮吹而出现的体液。  
  
好像……有点超过色情的范围了，斯帕纳这才发现不知不觉中自己的下体已经硬挺得把裤子抵出一个大包。  
  
纲吉因为高潮后依旧被不停地刺激阴蒂而“啪塔啪塔”地流着眼泪。“呜呜……快拿开，斯帕纳！把它拿走……呜呜……”  
  
斯帕纳觉得好像缺水的不止是纲吉，自己也有点喉咙发干了。他关闭开关，把上下两个吸奶器都拔掉，纲吉一边哭喘一边想要把自己埋进被子里。刚刚吸奶器被拔掉的时候她差点过于刺激到不适而想要把斯帕纳踹下床。  
  
“彭格列……我还没……”斯帕纳刚刚收好吸奶器就看到纲吉已经把自己裹得严严实实的了。  
  
“不做了！我累了。”纲吉嘟囔着把自己挪到床铺的另一边，今天她是真的有点累坏了，白天忙着工作，刚刚一场高潮过去就让她困得眼皮直打架。“斯帕纳，不做了好不好……”  
  
那是难得的带着有些撒娇意味的语气。  
  
斯帕纳叹了一口气，知道今天是没得指望了，他脱掉衣服裤子，把裹成蚕宝宝样子的纲吉抱在怀里，那支棱乱翘的棕色半长发看起来毛茸茸的，可爱极了。“好吧，下次要补偿我哦，彭格列。”  
  
纲吉胡乱点着头，只要不像上次那样和正一一起用实验新科技的由头让她被道具戏弄到频频高潮，普通补偿什么的完全没问题。  
  
  
我叫斯帕纳，是一个技师，喜欢日本茶、日本语、日本文化，但是最喜欢的还是日本这个区域孕育出来的纲吉·彭格列。最开始接触到日本是因为日本茶惊艳了他的味蕾，然后是神奇的日本文化让他着迷，日本这个国家让本想抱着机器人单身一辈子的他难得地想要和一位标准的“大和抚子”结婚，可惜最后人是找到了，却没法结婚，好在还能作为除了当下属外还能做个床伴情人，总比之前预计的落空好多了。还真得“感谢”一下Reborn耗费精力的调教，否则以彭格列那种保守型的思想是绝对不可能接受自己成为黑手党首领的同时和众多优秀的男人们各种纠缠不清，甚至现在还出现性关系上看似一团乱麻实则勉强打成摇摇欲坠的平衡现象。


End file.
